Electrostatic coating is widely applied to automotive bodies, cases of home appliances, and so on. It is known in the electrostatic coating that the state of paint adhesion to a coating target is easily changed according to coating conditions, such as a moving speed of a coating gun, an amount of paint sprayed, and the distance between the coating gun and the coating target. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that when an automotive body is coated using a rotating bell-type coating gun moving in one direction along a coating surface of the automotive body, the amount of paint adhesion to the automotive body differs between the right side and the left side of the movement path of the coating gun. According to the coating control method disclosed in Patent Document 1, a first standard pattern of a coating film formed in a forward movement of the rotating bell-type coating gun, and a second standard pattern of a coating film formed in a backward movement of the rotating bell-type coating gun are formed under predetermined coating conditions, and these standard patterns are synthesized to create film thickness distribution data. Through the evaluation of the film thickness distribution data, coating conditions that allow uniform film thickness distribution of the coating film are selected, and the coating is controlled based on the coating conditions.